Quand je t'aime pour la première fois
by Helenya
Summary: Quand je décide de partager un moment avec toi, mon amour rêveuse. Lemon LL/HG - Yuri Première publication. Premier lemon. L'histoire de plusieurs premières fois. Avec le soutien de lysasucre ma pupuce à moi.


Bonjour, je suis Helenya, c'est une évidence vu que je suis sur mon profil, enfin bref. C'est la première fois que j'écrie un lemon et en plus que je publie, donc c'est une grande première pour moi.

Je suis preneuse de tous conseils, critiques (si elles restent constructives) et n'hésiter pas à me contacter par MP.

Je suis désolée pour toutes fautes d'orthographes qu'ils pourraient avoir, j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible.

Bon c'est du Yuri entre Luna et Hermione, donc les homophobes au revoir, adieu et tout le reste... J'espère que ça vous plaira même si ce n'est pas très long.

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Hermione fut charmée par l'intelligence éthérée de Luna, son originalité qui cache sa fragilité, sa vulnérabilité.

Elle décida de la séduire, car elle voulait vivre son amour avec elle. Que Luna l'accepte et la fasse rentrer dans son monde à elle. Hermione voulait être la seule à la comprendre, pouvoir partager sa vision du monde si magique, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer avec son propre esprit trop sérieux et fermé sur le monde de l'imaginaire.

Et Luna, elle voulait pouvoir comprendre la vision du monde d'Hermione, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir de la même manière. Elle, qui s'était fermé au monde réel, à cause du traumatise qu'a causé la mort de sa mère.

Chacune réussit peu à peu à s'apprivoiser, à se comprendre et à s'accepter.

Hermione embrassa Luna, dans la pièce qu'elle avait créée pour qu'elles puissent passer des moments ensemble en toute intimité. Il y avait une table basse avec plusieurs coussins, un grand lit pour quand elles passaient la nuit hors de leurs dortoirs, le plafond représentait la voie lactée et le sol et les murs étaient recouverts de plantes luminescentes.

Hermione, ce soir là décida de passer une étape dans leur relation, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elles étaient ensemble et elle voulait montrer à quel point elle désirait son amour.

Luna rentra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers Hermione, qui l'attendait prêt du lit. Hermione regarda Luna se diriger vers elle, et laissa son instinct dicter sa conduite.

 **PDV HERMIONE**

Je la pousse sur le lit, je l'embrasse passionnément. Nos langues s'emmêlent, mes lèvres dérivent sur son cou, que je déguste doucement, tendrement. Mes mains descendent vers son corps remplit de promesse de volupté. Ma main droite passe sous son haut, caresse son ventre, se dirige de plus en plus haut. Elle trouve enfin le trésor caché un bouton de chair qu'elle malaxe, pince avec douceur. La main gauche s'empare de sa jambe gauche sur son collant, et remonte peu à peu vers la ceinture.

Mon corps se place entre ses cuisses ouvertes à moi. Mes mains se rejoignent sur le bas de ton haut et l'arrache, ma bouche s'empare de son sein gauche, le lèche, le tord avec mes lèvres, qui ont trouvé leur sucrerie préféré. Mes mains s'emparent de la taille de ma Lune.

Ma bouche va sur son téton droit et le suce délicatement.

Mes mains s'emparent du collant et l'enlève, pour découvrir le reste du trésor, le joyau caché par une dentelle fine, que je veux arracher avec mes dents. Ma main droite trop impatiente se glisse sous la dentelle et touche l'entre chaude, qui n'attend plus que ma main. Ma main gauche revient à ses magnifiques seins, et s'occupe de celui délaissé par ma bouche, pour le pincer.

Ma main glisse lentement sur son clitoris, le presse, le caresse, et commence à se diriger vers l'endroit secret. Il pénètre à l'intérieur, se rythme à un va-et-vient régulier, où s'ajoute un doigt puis un autre, le va-et-vient devient plus rapide, langoureux au même rythme que sa respiration qui s'accélère de plus en plus, mes yeux se lèvent vers ton visage offert, qui rougit sous le plaisir que je te procure. Mes lèvres descendent sur son ventre, je dessine un chemin avec ma langue, mes dents attrapent le haut de sa culotte en dentelle. Ma main de par ce geste se déloge, mes doigts brillent de ton excitation.

Mes lèvres finissent de t'enlever la dentelle, pour se jeter sur ses lèvres enfin découvertes à ma vue gourmande. Mon nez respire son odeur musqué, mes lèvres rencontrent son entre, ma langue plonge et récupère le nectar qui se libère par le plaisir que je t'ai donné. Elle se loge à l'intérieur, goute avec bonheur et luxure, joue avec son clitoris, mes mains relève ses genoux pour avoir une meilleur profondeur pour ma langue, pour lui donner d'avantage…

Elles remontent vers ses seins d'albâtres délaissés, les malaxent, ses gémissement sonnent dans mes oreilles. C'est une musique à mes oreilles, j'aime entendre ce que je lui procure.

Ma langue commence un va-et –vient, qui la fait plonger dans un maelström de sensation, jusqu'à la libération. Je récupère tout jusqu'à la dernière goutte, je ne veux rien perdre de ce qu'elle me donne.

Elle reprend sa respiration, je remonte vers son visage détendu, je me penche vers ses lèvres entrouvertes qui m'appellent, pour les embrasser avec tendresse et amour.

Je lui glisse à l'oreille un "je t'aime".

Luna me regarde ses magnifiques yeux illuminés par l'amour, et me murmure "je t'aime".

 **FIN DU PDV DE HERMIONE**

Elles s'enlacèrent, et s'endormirent dans une étreinte remplie d'amour, d'acceptation, que leur première fois a renforcé.


End file.
